Steel Goliaths (series)/Weapons/Mechanized Infantry Unit
Mechanized Infantry Units use a wide range of weapons that are designed specifically for taking out other MIUs and punching through enemy forces. The weapons Mechanized Infantry Units use are separated into three categories: Energy, Ballistic, and Explosive. Each Mech can equip these weapons as long as they have enough tonnage and are put into the corresponding hardpoint. The way a Mech's weapons are set up can greatly affect its role and its usefulness on the battlefield. Energy Energy weapons are the first category of weapon available on MIUs and, as such, are known as Group 1 Weapons. Energy weapons deal with using concentrated beams of light energy in order to damage and destroy targets. As the distance between an energy weapon and a target increases, the less damage will be dealt until the weapon can no longer reach the target. Energy weapons are put into red hardpoints. Energy weapons have unlimited ammunition, but they generate a lot of heat and use up large amounts of power. Automatic Lasers *'B110 Light Automatic Laser' *'L99 Light Automatic Laser' *'VA-47 Medium Automatic Laser' *'Type 104 Medium Automatic Laser' *'Mark 518 Heavy Automatic Laser' *'HAL-229 Heavy Automatic Laser' Directed Lasers *'E-907 Light Directed Laser' *'226a Light Directed Laser' *'XT99 Medium Directed Laser' *'M166 Medium Directed Laser' *'Model 26 Heavy Directed Laser' *'B337 Heavy Directed Laser' Pulse Lasers *'LPL-42 Light Pulse Laser' *'Type 49 Light Pulse Laser' *'MC12 Medium Pulse Laser' *'L521 Medium Pulse Laser' *'HPL-763 Heavy Pulse Laser' *'VA-215 Heavy Pulse Laser' Variable Pulse Lasers *'Type 337 Light Variable Pulse Laser' *'B417 Light Variable Pulse Laser' *'Model 1036 Medium Variable Pulse Laser' *'E-93 Medium Variable Pulse Laser' *'B63 Heavy Variable Pulse Laser' *'XT58 Heavy Variable Pulse Laser' Assault Lasers *'LASLT-101 Light Assault Laser' *'Type 622 Light Assault Laser' *'MC28 Medium Assault Laser' *'73a Medium Assault Laser' *'L48 Heavy Assault Laser' *'Mark 85 Heavy Assault Laser' Particle Accelerator Cannons *'LPAC-109 Light Particle Accelerator Cannon' *'M704 Light Particle Accelerator Cannon' *'KKP 47 Medium Particle Accelerator Cannon' *'VA111 Medium Particle Accelerator Cannon' *'E-72 Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannon' *'6a Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannon' Projected Electrical Cannons *'B172 Light Projected Electrical Cannon' *'XT149 Light Projected Electrical Cannon' *'Mark 91 Medium Projected Electrical Cannon' *'MPEC-318 Medium Projected Electrical Cannon' *'744a Heavy Projected Electrical Cannon' *'MC841 Heavy Projected Electrical Cannon' Ballistic Ballistic weapons are the second category of weapons available for Mechs and are known as Group 2 Weapons. Ballistic weapons fire projectile rounds at enemy targets and generally have longer ranges than energy weapons. However, ballistic weapons deal more damage at close range than energy weapons. Ballistic weapons are placed into yellow hardpoints. Ballistic weapons have limited amounts of ammunition and generate fair amounts of heat, but they use up very minuscule amounts of power. Close-Quarters Cannons *'MC22 Light Close-Quarters Cannon' *'Type 73 Light Close-Quarters Cannon' *'Mark 47 Medium Close-Quarters Cannon' *'B-229 Medium Close-Quarters Cannon' *'217a Heavy Close-Quarters Cannon' *'VA-942 Heavy Close-Quarters Cannon' Automatic Cannons *'XT384 Light Automatic Cannon' *'KKP 220 Light Automatic Cannon' *'Model 578 Medium Automatic Cannon' *'B-88 Medium Automatic Cannon' *'M18 Heavy Automatic Cannon' *'VA-223 Heavy Automatic Cannon' Rotary Automatic Cannons *'Mark 7 Light Rotary Automatic Cannon' *'MC588 Light Rotary Automatic Cannon' *'Type 184 Medium Rotary Automatic Cannon' *'MRAC-1278 Medium Rotary Automatic Cannon' *'Model 291 Heavy Rotary Automatic Cannon' *'419a Heavy Rotary Automatic Cannon' Assault Cannons *'B-61 Light Assault Cannon' *'KKP 841 Light Assault Cannon' *'MC219 Medium Assault Cannon' *'XT229 Medium Assault Cannon' *'HASLTC-704 Heavy Assault Cannon' *'Type 604 Heavy Assault Cannon' Anti-Armor Machine Guns *'LAAMG-44 Light Anti-Armor Machine Gun' *'MC240 Medium Anti-Armor Machine Gun' *'B31 Heavy Anti-Armor Machine Gun' Long-Range Support Cannons *'Model 59 Light Long-Range Support Cannon' *'B37 Light Long-Range Support Cannon' *'Mark 187 Medium Long-Range Support Cannon' *'MLRSC-914 Medium Long-Range Support Cannon' *'MC384 Heavy Long-Range Support Cannon' *'L390 Heavy Long-Range Support Cannon' Gauss Cannons *'388a Light Gauss Cannon' *'M987 Light Gauss Cannon' *'XT1197 Medium Gauss Cannon' *'B-419 Medium Gauss Cannon' *'L635 Heavy Gauss Cannon' *'VA-246 Heavy Gauss Cannon' *'AGC-792 Assault Gauss Cannon' *'Mark 4 Assault Gauss Cannon' Energy-Assisted Railguns *'Type 41 Light Energy-Assisted Railgun' *'Model 517 Light Energy-Assisted Railgun' *'MC98 Medium Energy-Assisted Railgun' *'KKP 214 Medium Energy-Assisted Railgun' *'B347 Heavy Energy-Assisted Railgun' *'XT89 Heavy Energy-Assisted Railgun' Explosive Explosive weapons are the third and final category of weapons that MIUs can use and are usually referred to as Group 3 Weapons. Explosive weapons are a mix of rockets and missiles that can deal large amounts of damage from incredible distance, however, they are not as reliable as ballistic and energy weapons. Explosive weapons are also easier to be destroyed in mid-flight or dodged due to the fact that they're easy to spot. Explosive weapons can only be placed in green hardpoints. These weapons, like ballistic weapons, have limited ammunition capacities, but generate little to no heat and use faint amounts of power. Ranged Missiles *'M10 Short-Range Missile Array' *'EX-188 Short-Range Missile Array' *'Model 17 Medium-Range Missile Array' *'MRM14 Medium-Range Missile Array' *'344a Long-Range Missile Array' *'KKP 56 Long-Range Missile Array' Close Strike Missiles *'LCSM-12 Light Close Strike Missile Array' *'Mark 92 Light Close Strike Missile Array' *'EX-901 Medium Close Strike Missile Array' *'VA-549 Medium Close Strike Missile Array' *'B78 Heavy Close Strike Missile Array' *'MC488 Heavy Close Strike Missile Array' Advanced Tactical Missiles *'M227 Light Advanced Tactical Missile Array' *'L88 Light Advanced Tactical Missile Array' *'KKP 314 Medium Advanced Tactical Missile Array' *'MATM-1013 Medium Advanced Tactical Missile Array' *'HATM-202 Heavy Advanced Tactical Missile Array' *'EX-52 Heavy Advanced Tactical Missile Array' Streak Missiles *'B224 Light Streak Missile Array' *'LSM-81 Light Streak Missile Array' *'VA-103 Medium Streak Missile Array' *'XT331 Medium Streak Missile Array' *'Type 49 Medium Streak Missile Array' *'Model 508 Heavy Streak Missile Array' Anti-Armor Missiles *'M463 Light Anti-Armor Missile Array' *'KKP 19 Light Anti-Armor Missile Array' *'EX-41 Medium Anti-Armor Missile Array' *'1240a Medium Anti-Armor Missile Array' *'L741 Heavy Anti-Armor Missile Array' *'Type 313 Heavy Anti-Armor Missile Array' Barrage Rockets *'EX-94 Light Barrage Rocket Array' *'448a Light Barrage Rocket Array' *'MBR-68 Medium Barrage Rocket Array' *'VA-421 Medium Barrage Rocket Array' *'KKP 281 Heavy Barrage Rocket Array' *'Mark 590 Heavy Barrage Rocket Array' Cut Weapons ''Steel Goliaths Before the release of the first game, numerous categories of weapons were removed likely to either being redundant or of a lack of space. Below is a list of the categories that were removed from ''Steel Goliaths. *Continuous Lasers *Ultraviolet Lasers *Directed Particle Accelerator Cannons *Directed Electrical Cannons *Ranged Rockets *Incendiary Rockets *Cluster Rockets *Hyper-Velocity Cannons Category:DeadRaiser Category:Weapons Category:Infinite Development Incorporated Category:Steel Goliaths Category:Steel Goliaths (series) Category:Mechanized Infantry Units